


Duality

by Sheneya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Short, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

It wasn't a soft touch, Castiel slammed Dean against the wall, his mouth latched onto Dean's lips, and Dean gave it all back just as hard, he yanked the tie from around Castiel's neck, before attacking his shirt, pulling it from Castiel so hard, buttons flew through the air and pinged off doors, walls and windows, before tearing his pants from him, even as Castiel's fingers reached through his jeans, too desperate to do something as simple as undo the button, Dean barely noticed as the jeans simply vanished from his body.

Hauling the human closer, Castiel lifted Dean's legs around his waist, holding him up as though he weighed nothing, human guise forgotten, unnecessary with his lover, before pressing up and into Dean's tight heat, always ready for him, always wanting.

He immediately set a fast rhythm, Dean barely had anytime to adjust for it, he just lay his forehead on Castiel's shoulder, hanging on for the ride, groaning every time Castiel hit that place that drove him insane with need.

Shuddering against his lover, Dean whimpered as he came against Castiel's stomach, clutching at his hips, Castiel followed soon after.

"So, Who was it that time Cas, you or Lucifer."

Castiel turned black eyes to his lover.

"It's always both of us Dean, we're the same now, they shouldn't have sent Cas down alone."

"But he's not alone anymore, he has both of us, don't you Cas."

Castiel's eyes now shone from the hosts face.

"Yes, I do.........I have to go, Uriel says another seal has been broken, I have to pretend the seals are still shut."

"Alright Cas, Luc, we'll do this again soon, won't we?"

"Dean, we're never leaving you, you'll understand that in time."


End file.
